My Only Love
by Hieiforever
Summary: Kagome is an abused child. Having no one left she jumps of a building. Did she die? The yu yu hakusho gang were her only friends but they left. How will they react when they find out she almost commited suidicle?(sp?)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I dont own YYH or Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

Broken Soul

I am a eightteen year old teen that had been abused.

With each hit that I aquire.

More hatred get stored up.

The marks on my skin are always brused.

My eyes are always filled with tears.

The hair on my head that used to be shiney and silky.

Are now tangled rough.

My skin are now burnt in many places.

I have consumed the pain.

I barely feel anymore.

But everytime they would find a new way.

All they want are my tear gems.

That they could sell for money.

Everyone thinks that all tear gem are the same.

But they are wrong.

Mine are different.

Mine sell more.

For I am a silver kitsune that can controll fire & ice.

Like a forbidden child.

I am also forbidden.

I am a princess to the fairies.

I am master to the dragons.

My name.

No one has ever asked me my name.

Five have asked me so long ago.

But they left all the same.

One of them were family.

Yet he also left.

Without a second thought.

He just left one day with the rest.

Not caring how I would feel.

We use to be inseperateable.

Everyone thought we were never to be parted.

But how wrong they were.

They just left one day.

They all did.

I came back from the fedual era for the last time.

Exactly on my sixteen birthday.

That was when my abused began.

Its all just a game to them.

Everyday its a new game.

A new way.

A new bruse.

But today was it.

I would take no more.

Souta was dead one year ago.

I'm his older sister.

Kagome Higurashi.

I promised him I will join him someday.

Now I had kept him waiting long enough.

I will join him in his enternal sleep.

I made no move to pack my bags.

Who would need them when they'er dead?

I slowly climbed out my bedroom window.

I had taken many lessons with Sango.

That is before I had to leave.

And before she started to have a sister relationship.

With Kikyo.

I jumped across buildings.

To the highest one I could find.

Unfortunally I wasn't very high.

But I hope it will serve its purpose.

I stepped to the edge.

I remebered my only friends.

Yusuke my cuz.

Keiko his girlfriend.

Kurama one that I love.

Hiei my brother-like figure.

And one more.

Who could forget.

A baka.

Kuwabara the jokester of the gang.

Looking down.

Many lights went by.

I closed my eyes.

As a single tear made its way down.

The final tear.

Collide with the marble floor.

Making a shattering sound

That ehcoed through my ears.

I jumped.

The wind blowing.

Against my face.

Rain started to fall.

As though weeping.

Why?

Why would they?

I'm only a girl.

That gets abused.

Heart-broken.

And

Left out

Why would they even care?

Why would they even notice?

I'm weak.

I'm just a copy.

Nothing eles.

Just me.

Does anyone even care?

Will anyone notice me for me?

Or will they just notice one?

My incarnation.

Don't they know I'm not her?

I'm myself.

I'm only me.

Not anyone eles.

Why do everyone always compare?

The ground grew closer.

I collide with the ground.

The pain was unbearable.

A small smile crosses my face.

Even with the pain.

Before darkness consumed.

My entire soul.

....Normal POV....

Sirens filled the air.

Rushing towards a girl.

That had failed to commit suidicl.

Or did she.

Her heart was beating slowly.

But it was beating.

Mysteriously a van that looked very much like others.

If you look closely.

You could see.

There were a printing.

That said.

Dlrow Tirips.

If you flip it backwoards.

You would see.

Spirit World.

Came forth and took the girl away.

Without a single say.

And drove off fading.

In the distance.

###Spirit World####

"OK what is it toddler?"

asked a fusturated Yusuke.

"I want to know if you know a girl."

Koenma replied ignoring the toddler comment.

"may we know her name?"

Kurama cool voice asked.

"Kagome"

Koenma replied.

Searching through his files.

He failed to notice the pale look.

Everyone had on.

"What's Kagome's last name?"

Hiei asked.

Surprising Koenma.

But not the others.

Hiei and Kagome were like..

Brother & sister.

Eventhough it was Yusuke

Who was family.

"Higurashi"

Koenma said.

Completely unaware of the horror

he had just unleashed.

Upon himself.

By saying that one word.

"What do you want with her?"

Hiei snarled out.

"So you know her?"

Koenma asked.

Relived.

Everyone nodded.

"Well do you have any idea"

asked Koenma.

"About what?"

Yusuke snarled.

Angry that his cousin might be dragged in.

"why she might commit suidicie?"

Koenma asked.

"WHAT?"

Was heard all the way across the palace.

"Yes she did but she didn't die"

Koenma whimpered.

"Where is she?"

Kurama snarled.

Like Hiei Kurama had a relationship.

With Kagome.

Love

"Boton is bringing her to Rekai right now"

Koenma wimpered.

Scared to provoked the demons.

& punks anymore.

He hid under his desk.

Which was filled with papers.

Since Kagome's dieing.

Many dragons are roaring to be let out.

To be with their master.

Faries are joining.

To break past the barrier.

To be with their fallen princess.

Koenma mentally hoping that Boton would hurry.

All the while everyone thoughts were some where.

Around why did Kagome want to die?

**Review please and tell me if I should continue this story.**

Thank-you


	2. Video Tape Of The Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha but I do own this song in the chapter.

Please don't take it.

Then again why would you?

It sucks.

Chapter three

The Video Tape

**Read Song To find out how Kaogme feels.**

Boton brought Kagome to spirit world.

Kagome's hands were covered in blood

so much that one could even reconize

the skin from the blood

since the skin if shone through would show like

the sun in a rainforest.

She was cleaning her hand when she reached for the other.

Boton found Kagome's hand in a tight grip around a viedo.

'Thats wierd' she thought.

She took it to show to Koenma later on.

She continued to clean out the wounds.

After bandangeing them up she left.

In her right hand she held the video tape.

While in her left she opened Koenma's door.

Everyone was staring her.

Then the whole team surrounded Boton.

Kurama "How is she?"

Hiei "Tell us"

Kuwabara " How's Kagome?"

Yusuke "How's lil Kaggy?"

Boton "She's fine but I found she was holding this video tape"

Boton showed them the tape.

Half a second later it was gone.

But it reappeared in Hiei's hands.

He gave it to Koenma who put it into the tv.

Kagome showed up on the screen.

But what really caught everyone's attention was the back.

The background suowed a clip of when they were younger.

When they were carefree.

The older Kagome started to sing.

The sadness in my soul

will never be replaced

will always haunt me

till the end

of my destiny

if i ever see you

I want you to know

I'll always love

no matter where we are

I will continue

to remeber

the greatest days

of my life

till now I always thought

that there is no harm

there is no evil in the world

but now I know

that I can't always hide

I can't always run

from the problems beyond

no one is there

to shield me any more

I have to work

If I wanna live

they can take away

my freedom

my life

but they will never

take away

my hope

someday

I hope

I will see you all

again

I just wanna be

I your arms

able to tell you all my fears

all the sadness held with-in

I just hope

for things to go back

the way they were

to be carefree in the world

but now I know

sometimes life doesn't give you

a second chance

a second way

whatever you do

will stay that way

whatever you do will affect

your future

will affect your love

sometimes you shouldn't forgive

cause you'll always get hurt

either way

I forgave

way to much

I love

way too easily

all this led to

my future

because I forgave

I continue getting hurt

because I love

I continue getting heart-broken

when he left

for his ex

when he killed my only sis

she may not have been true

but she acts just like a sister would

even though

she ignored me

and starts to have

a sisterly relationship

with his ex

she still is like

a sister to me

when he killed

my sis's fiance

who turned out like a brother to me

even though he's a pervert

and tried to kiddnapped me

when we first met

he still is like a brother to me

when he killed

my adopted child

who I loved so much

until that fateful day

that he stoped calling me

his mother

but instead call his ex

his brand new mother

I knew that someday I

would have to leave

but they didn't care

all they care is her

all they ever compare

is me to her

everytime she would win

can't they see

she is just a

wandering soul

who have half my soul

who tries to kill me

to get my own half

I don't have anyone

anymore

to turn to

when I'm depressed

why does everyone

hate me

all my family

turned me away

or beat me into a pulp

(setting in backgrould changes to when Kagome's mother is beating her up)

till I bleed

in many places

I just wish

for someone to understand me

to love me

is that so much to ask

but with my luck they'll just turn around

and laugh at me

no one wants me

so why don't I just

do everyone a favor

and kill myself

it would do us all a favor

when I die

for no one

want me around

this is it

the final push

I had about it

I wont let them hurt me any more

I just hope all my true friends

wont be too sad

I love my pet dragons

and my fairy friends

no matter where I'll be

I'll always love them

with my entire heart

till beyond

shall I meet

with them once again

and when I do

we'll join and build

our own special world

where there will be

no violence

no abuse

just like how I thought

the world will be

when I was still

In my special cacoon

before it broke

and I was casted out

and know the world

for its unspecial place

unwelcome place

all around

it's my time

to be free

to continue

to daydream

to not be able

to care about

a thing in this lonely world

Goodbye

my friends

It is my time

to end the world

to end my life

I only hoped

I could have saw you

one last time

you had showed me

the meaning of life

but now

I must bid you

Goodbye

where's your other half

thats what they always say

but don't they know

I'm not her

I am my own person

she may have

half my soul

but that doesn't mean

I'm her reincarnation

she just stole

my half

to live

where she doesn't belong

Goodbye

I hope to see you

all

in the next life

even if I don't

remember

just know this

I'll always love you

from the bottom

of my

heart

With that the song on how Kagome felt ends

The video ends.

Everyone stood there shocked.

While Boton was crying her hearts out.

If Kagome suffered this much without them

What would happen if they never met

would she have died without anyone caring

without anyone trying to save her

The door opens.

In rushed Kia a nurse.

"Konma sir the demon you brought in is not gonna make it unless we do something"

"What" everyone screamed.

Suddenly the tempeture around the room rises greatly.

"show me where now" commanded Hiei with fire all around.

Kia could only cower and do as she was told.

Besides she was getting burned.

They rushed to the room where they kept Kagome

Only to see. . .

(I'll stop here)

Please **REVIEW it will encourge me to write more**

Thanx

_Yusuke_: YoYusuke Urameshi here.

Anyway Kagome's in trouble of dieing.

Can the team and I help her?

Geez she always get into trouble one way or another.

The gang and I didn't want her to get into trouble.

So we left.

But now I guess its right to say trouble finds her.

Tune in next time on "My only Love"

Hieiforever: If you like this story read my others.

Some are sad like this.

While some are preppy like Boton.


	3. Arivial Of Yukina

**Hieiforever: I am so sorry that I didn't update at all. I was on a major wirter's block. I'm sorry I hope I didn't lose any fans. I hope the length makes up for it. There are no Song/poem in this chapter since so many people are complaining. So is my teacher. She's compainging about me writing to much. Geez eight pages isn't alot. ... right? Anyways I want to say thank you to anyone who reviewed and stuck by me. To the person that asked for a HieiKagome fanfic. I worked on it and finished it. However it was a onshot so I hope you don't mind. I'll type and post it whenever I have time.

* * *

**

Chapter three

Just as Hiei and the others walked in

The sight the greeted their eyes

would forever haunt their dreams

The grulesome sight

would forever reamin

in their memory.

Kagome Higurashi

the ledengary miko

the owner of the famous

Shilcon No Tama

was lying there

like a sack of patatoes.

Of course the gang doesn't know

that their childhood friend

is the ledgendary miko

that defended the earth.

Even though

they saved the Earth

tons of times

they wouldn't even have

a place to save

if it wasn't for their friend

Kagome.

However

they don't have to know that

just yet.

Kaogme was found

continueiously bleeding

at reopened wounds.

Her face held

many small cuts

some major

while others minor.

She was far to thin

for the likings of the gang.

Her skin had

such a tight hold

on Kagome

in other words

since she is so thin

on first glance

people would have thought

she was a 90 year old woman

on her death bed.

However

the gang knew better

Quicker than light speed

the entire gang

mainly Yusuke and Kurama

rushed over to

Kagome's bed side.

Everyone

in the group

felt extreamly guilty

about leaving Kagome.

Yusuke stared at her

in shock

as crystal tears

fell from his face.

Kurama was staring

at Kagome

in deep regret.

Kurama ran his hand

through Kagome's hair.

They were

rough and hard.

As Kurama

ran his hand

through her hair

a piece of wood

fell from her hair

Kurama picked up

the strange piece

of wood

before putting it

into his back pocket

for later study.

"Hey you doctor"

yelled an impatiant Yusuke

"Yes Mr.Urameshi?"

responded the doctor

named Yamoto.

"how is she?'

"She's dying sir"

"Isn't there anyway we can save her?"

Yusuke asked

almost pleadingly

"I don't know"

the doctor responded

before leaving.

Yusuke fell

to his knees

Hiei stared at Kagome

a single tear

rolled down his face

before clashing

onto the cold

hard ground.

The sound bomed

through the halls

As the sounds quieted down

the only thing heard

was the low

soft breathing

of Kagome.

Kuwabara

being the idiot

that he was

rushed up to Kagome

and started shaking her

with all his might.

At least he was

until Kurama

glared at him.

The gang heard

footsteps rushing

towards their position

but totally ignored it

thinking that it was common

since this it

the spirit world

They all assume

it was just

an orge

a nurse

or someone

like that.

The door to

Kagome's nursing room

was swung opened

by a severely

panting girl

wearing a light

green kiminno

aqua hair

crimson red eyes

and a face

of pure innoence

However

upon this face

of pure innoence

held a face

of pure shock

and horror.

Yukina

the girl

gasped at the sight

of her dear friend

as tears started

to overfilled

the girl's eyes.

Upon hearing a gasp

the spirit detectives

looked up

with narrowed eyes

before their eyes

softend at the sight

of Hiei's younger sister.

"kagome?"

Yukina cried in

shock and disbelief.

However

this behavior

shocked the spirit detectives.

How did Yukina know

of Kagome

ran through

all of their heads.

"Yukina how do you know Kagome?"

Kuwabara asked

surprising the entire gang

"It happened right before

the dark tournament started.

I was sweeping the shrine when"

* * *

Flashback 

"Well well well what do we have here?"

a demon with horns

all over his body

that has green scalely skin

and old rotton fangs

as he grabbed Yukina

by the arm.

Yukina cried

as she felt

her arm break

The tears scattered

across the ground

capturing a certian

demon's attention.

"so your an ice koorime

how luck of me

I can make millions

of of you"

The demon snickered

before pullling

Yukina's broken arm

making her cry out in pain.

Suddenly

as if the wind

was controlled

which it was

it swept around

both Yukina and the demon

although the wind was

hesiant at first.

The demon was soon

thrown back.

His head hit

The tree behind

him.

End Of Flashback

* * *

"Then we met 

and talked for a while.

I figured out

her name was

Kagome"

Yukina finished

By now

the spirit detectives

look at Kagome's body

in shock

and amazement

"Yukina

do you know how

Kaogme got

this was?"

Hiei asked

his twin sister

Yukina's eyes

darted back

and forth

as if

looking for an answer.

The demons could

sence

that she was nervous.

Yukina look at

Kagome

as if asking

for permission

while pleading

with her eyes

Kagome's body paulsed

but just for

a split second

Yukina looked relived

but however

still worried.

Somthing shiny

caught

the spirit

detective's eyes,

as they looked

down

they saw

many pearls

and crystals

that were no doupt

formed from

Yukina's tears

The ones who noticed

looked shocked

that they didn't noticed

how much

Yukina cried

Yukina smiled sadly

at Kagome

before beginning to speak

"Yes I know"

this has cought

the look and attention

of the detectives

"It all happened..."

* * *

**Author's Note : Once again I'm sorry for taking forever. Please review they are great encouragement. O.O I'm reading the reviews and they're scaring the crap outta me. My hands hurt so much because of these review. But I love them anywayz. Also I'm taking request for one shots with any of the Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.**


	4. Death of a loved one

**A/N Oh my I can't believe how many reviews I got but please keep it coming. Or else. Ok this is really sad ok? So please review or I'm going to think I lost my touch on these thing ok? Thanks. I'll try updating sooner and quicker but it all depends on the reviews you send**

Chapter four

Death of a loved one

Yukina smiled slightly but everyone could see that it was forced. Opening her mouth, Yukina begin to tell everyone how everything happened.

Flashback

Kagome POV

I grabbed hold of the thin blanket that threatened to reveal my hiding spot. Screams of torture could be heard through the halls. Lifeless laughter could be heard as my brother screamed to my mother that he would be in a better place and I would someday avenge him. Lies they're all lies. I could never beat anything or anyone. Inuyasha said so himself. I wish I could be stronger for everyone for myself. Blood was splattering along the walls each dripping down at their own rate. Bump were left in the walls which were caused by the only thing that could be: demon claws. At first I wouldn't believe it but now I don't know what to think.

More screams were heard except this time it felt a little weaker than what it had begin. I felt rough hand around my waist and before I knew it I was taken to 'the room'. While trying to scream a hand snaked its way to cover my mouth making me unable to do anything. My brother's sad eyes, filled with tears, looked towards me as if to say 'I sorry I couldn't help you.' I felt so guilty I couldn't stand it. I quickly scanned over my brother's body. His brownish hairs that begun to stick together because of his blood while his skin were purple. His eyes seemed so lifeless almost like Kikyo but there is one thing that Kikyo could never have and that is determination in her eyes. His clothes where torn in so many places that had blood gushing out of it. I felt so sorry for my little brother. I just wish that it could have been me instead of him. If only I was stronger to protect him instead.

I looked up to a grinning mother with fear in my eyes. I'm scared and I'm not afraid to admit it. She brought the knife up and prepared to stab me in the heart. I closed my eyes as tears formed and awaited for the pain to come. But nothing did. It was then that I felt it. I felt as if someone had taken away something important in my life. Then I felt it a thump right next to my knee. Uncertainly I opened my eyes and what I saw will haunt me to no end. My little brother apparently had jumped in front of me with the last of his strength and took the knife right in the chest. Souta laid there gasping for breath. Gently I took his head and laid him onto my lap thankful that the mother allowed me to talk to my little brother on last time.

"Nee-san?" my brother gasped. Just looking at him makes me want to die along with him. But I knew I couldn't not until I got revenge. Taking his hand in mine I squeezed it gently reassuring him that I'm here with him no matter what. "Promise me you'll live you life" I nodded.

"I promise you Souta I'll live my life until the day that woman dies. Wait for me Souta please wait. No matter where they take you, even if you don't see me, remember that I won't be too far behind." I said in the sternest voice I could muster. Souta nodded before he smiled and died in my lap. The moment he died I experience a whole new kind of pain. But I will never forget my promise and until I kill that woman I will not die.

A/N Sorry it's so short. I thought it would be longer. **Read and Review please.**


	5. Touya and Jin

**Here is the long awaited chapter of My Only Love. I'm sorry it didn't write or update for a long time. Well here I go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha.**

**My Only Love**

**(Chapter five)**

Kagome woke up after a few moments and looked around. Her beautiful blue eyes scanned around the room. It had lacy curtains and a bright window that let in a lot of sunshine. _'Where am i?'_ she wondered. The bright colors disgusted her and she couldn't stand it. Her body felt numb and the scratches that she new had opened up, she could hardly feel them. Trying to put some feeling into her arm kagome winced when she had lightly rubbed it. She could feel her power storing up within her body. _'I wonder if this is enough power_' she thought. A ball of power shone in her curved hand. It seemed like she was holding the ocean. The ball grew smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared. Kagome felt queasy as she let her hand go. Her panting became harder until she lost conscious. Her body disappearing in a bundle of blue light, leaving nothing to she that she had ever been there except for a light warmness on the bed.

A place in Makai

A male with short blue hair and light green bangs along with ocean blue eyes glanced upward quickly when he felt a strange aura in the air.

"What are you looking at Touya?" asked a smiling demon with bright red hair and a small horn on his head.

"Can't you feel that Jin?" Touya asked glancing at the wind demon but keeping alert.

"Yeah… let's check it out" Jin said suddenly. Touya glanced at him and nodded.

"Alright" With that said both demons ran towards the calming aura. When they reached it they saw a human girl with wavy brown hair and a torn up sailor suit.

"She's a human." Exclaimed Jin his eyes widened as he gazed upon the body that lay peacefully on the ground. "Should we inform Koenma?" he asked Touya curiosity in his eyes. The ice master shook his head unsure of why he shouldn't but something in his mind told him not to. He lifted her up and carried her to the cave that they reside in. When he was convinced that she was comfortable he proceeded to heal her.

"Go get me some rags Jin" he said watching her. Touya started to remove her clothing and begin to use the rags to wipe of some of the blood that was on her skin. When he was done he stood up and covered her with the blanket before leaving to get some clothes for her. Suddenly the rock was blown open and Touya could feel an immense aura at the edge of the cave. Both demons glanced over and gasped.

**Author's Note: Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year! Read and review please. Also who do you think it is? Just so you know it's some one the spirit detectives have fought before. Do you think Kagome should be with Kurama or Touya? Please review or there will be no more chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho or anything else for that matter. Also like everyone else i really wish that i did.**

**Author's note: I'm updating quite alot these days but dont let that fool you, i could quickly stop. Please review and flames are not wanted... suggestions yes... flames disguised as suggestions no... Please keep in mind as you are reading this, english is my THIRD language. Arigatou and gomen for any bad grammer. **

**My Only Love**

**chapter 6**

**last time on My Only Love**

**_"Go get me some rags Jin" he said watching her. Touya started to remove her clothing and begin to use the rags to wipe of some of the blood that was on her skin. When he was done he stood up and covered her with the blanket before leaving to get some clothes for her. Suddenly the rock was blown open and Touya could feel an immense aura at the edge of the cave. Both demons glanced over and gasped._**

**WWW**

**"Toguro!" Jin gasped out. His eyes widened in surprise. "You're sappose to be dead." Jin said walking over to cover the woman's body, hiding it from sight. **

**"Heh Things change," Toguro smirked eyes glistening in excitement.**

**"What do you want here?" Touya asked, he was in a stance, with his arm streched out and ice starting to form into his kanata. **

**"I only want that girl" he said pointing towards Kagome. Touya growled in a very strange way. **

**"That girl is no use to you." Touya stated moving so he was standing right in front of Kagome. He didn't know why he was doing this but something within him told him to protect her. Besides no matter what Touya did in the past, he would never allow anyone to be captured within Toguro's reach. **

**"You're very protective of a girl you don't even know" Toguro mused mentioning towards Touya. **

**"No body would let her get into the hands of you" Jin argued the wind around him shifting harshly.**

**"I won't ask again, give me the girl!" Toguro's eye's narrowed, switching from Kagome, to Touya, and finally to Jin. **

**"Unless she requested to be with you, we wont let her go" Touya snarled out, his hand thats not in ice flexing. Toguro was about responce to that when a slight sound caught their attention. The sound was so slight that if it hadn't been for their demonic hearing they would have missed it completely. **

**"What's going on?" Kagome's faint voice ranged through out the cave.**

**"Miss?" Touya begun but Jin interrupted him.**

**"Do lass noe dis guy?" Jin asked mentioning towards Toguro. Kagome glanced at him before gasping. Her eyes darted to his eyes trying to see if this was some illusion.**

**"Toguro-kun?" she managed out. Touya and Jin stood there unbelieveing. This seemingly innocent girl knows of the fearest demon that roamed makai. **

**"Come Kagome, I'll take care of you." Toguro said smiling slightly. The duo stood there stunned as they watched the feared demon help the human girl up. Holding her by the waist, Toguro started to help her walk away.**

**"Stop! Miss.. are you sure you want to go with this demon?" Touya asked with Jin floating gently by his side. Kagome turned around.**

**"He my be a demon, but he still has a heart. Besides after everyone left, he's the only one that looked out for me." Kagome turned and both of them faded away in the mist. Touya turned to Jin with confusment in his eyes. **

**"Did I imagine that or was Toguro was being nice to a human?" He asked Jin.**

**"I donno" Jin replied stareing at the blown up rock. Meanwhile Touya was wondering if he'll ever see that kagome girl again.**

**WWW Meanwhile with Toguro and Kagome WWW**

**Kagome hugged Toguro burrying her face in his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist. **

**"What's this i hear about you dying?" Toguro questions. More tears fell from Kagome's face as she remembered. **

**"I'm sorry Toguro-kun, i tried to be strong while you were away. It was just too hard. The kept abusing me. I couldn't take it anymore" Kagoem cried burring her face into his arm.**

**"Shh it's ok.. let's get some food into you. Heavan knows you're as skinny as a twig." Toguro tried to make small talk while they went to the mansion owned by Sensui. (I think that's how you spell his name. Sorry i was up most of the night chatting with my friend in the US.)**

**FIN**

**Author's note: REVIEW or no UPDATE. I'm sorry for any mistakes... -- my brain is completely fried. litterally. it wanted me to spell Review like this: Riveiw**


End file.
